


Just Breathe

by maraudermoeyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of bodily injury, Werewolf Remus Lupin, post-transformation, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 06:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18845581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudermoeyy/pseuds/maraudermoeyy
Summary: After a rough transformation, Sirius comforts Remus.





	Just Breathe

"Just breathe," Sirius whispered into his boyfriend's ear as Remus began to shake. The night after each transformation was always the hardest on him, but this one seemed especially rough. His bones ached, his body trembled, and his head throbbed. Some nights it was so bad, he had to go to the infirmary. A virus. Exhaustion. There was a new excuse every time. But, tonight, Sirius was determined to make everything better by himself.

Remus' eyes fluttered open, landing on the silver gaze just above him. He was abnormally pale, and his usually full cheeks were sunken in. Sirius' stomach churned as he studied the beautiful, battered boy.

"Sirius-" Remus choked. 

"Shhh," Sirius insisted softly, stroking his thumb along a bruised cheekbone. "I'm here. You're safe." 

Remus' watery gaze softened at Sirius' words. His caramel apple eyes slid closed again as the young Gryffindor's breathing finally slowed a bit.

"That's it. Slow, deep breaths." Remus' tremors eased, and his muscles relaxed against Sirius. Sirius ran a hand through the tangled curls, snagging on several clumps of mud. He needed a shower. But, that could wait until Remus got some much needed rest.

A hand gripped Sirius' wrist as he removed a finger from the matted mane. Remus' eyes shot open again. "Please don't stop," Remus begged. His pleading gaze made Sirius' stomach sink even more. He simply nodded before slowly untangling another small mat.

"You need to stop rolling around in the mud," Sirius joked in a whisper. He was answered by a squeaky sigh. His lips thinned as his smile faded. So much for lightening the mood.

Sirius' smile was quickly restored as Remus' body finally sank flush against his, and his head rested gently against Sirius' chest. A weakened arm curled around his waist, gripping into the hem of his t-shirt. Then, young werewolf's breathing finally steadied.

"That's it," Sirius soothed into Remus' ear. He pressed a soft kiss onto the young man's forehead. "Just breathe."


End file.
